Gomen ne Shun
by Yuki Hanayama
Summary: Pagi itu ada yg berbeda dari Shun, Hyouga yg menyadari hal itu sangat dibuat kebingungan.


Perkenalkan ane Author baru yang angin – anginan (?) ya sebut aja ane Yuki. Ya jujur cerita ini ane dapet pas lagi ngeliat conversation antara RP Hyouga dan Shun di TL ane yang bener2 membangkitkan inspirasi ane untuk ngebuat nih fanfic. Kalo agak aneh ya sudahlah baca aja yang penting seru (?)

Genre : kayanya sih Romance, Drama, Sho-Ai

Rated : T

Status : Completed

Saint seiya beserta isinya punya Masami Kurumada bukan punya ane.

Gomen ne Shun

Pagi hari yang cerah seperti biasanya di Asrama Saint Academy, Shun seorang pemuda berambut hijau panjangyang bersekolah disana bangun dan membereskan kasurnya seperti biasa dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan teman sekamarnya Hyouga yang merupakan teman baiknya juga. Ya sejak dulu ini memang kebiasaaan Shun sebelum ia sekamar dengan Hyouga dan masih sekamar dengan kakanya Ikki yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Hyouga adalah seorang pemuda kuning yang sering menjahili temannya terutama Shun. Hyouga benar2 berbanding terbalik dengan Shun. Semenjak Ikki tidak ada dia langsung memutuskan untuk sekamar dengan Shun, karena semenjak ia kehilangan kakaknya ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan tidak ceria lagi seperti dulu. Hyouga tau dia tidak mungkin menggantikan posisi Ikki maka dia mencoba melakukan yang dia bisa asalkan Shun bisa tetap seperti dulu dengan menjahilinya walau caranya cukup salah.

Shun yang merasa capek dijahili Hyouga setiap hari berfikiran untuk menjahilinya balik dengan cara bersikap cuek padanya piker Shun sambil tertawa kecil.

Shun :"Hyouga, ayo bangun ka bisa telat. (sambil menyiapkan sarapan)"

Hyouga :"ng…. Shun…Shun…Shun…(nadanya seperti orang ketakutan)"

Shun :"(menghampirinya) Hyouga bangun! Kau kena- uwaaa!"

Hyouga :"(senyum jahil) Hehe.. (masih dalam posisi tidur memeluk Shun) pagi Shun."

Shun :"…. (melepas pelukannya) pagi Hyouga, cepat mandi & sarapan (berjalan ke tempat makan)"

Hyouga :"…..Y-ya baiklah (berjalan ke kamar mandi)"

Di kamar mandi Hyouga berfikir 'Aneh sekali sikap Shun pagi ini. Biasanya dia akan malu2 atau marah atau pun ngambek. Mungkin hanya perasaanku atau dia sakit?' dia Nampak bingung d bawah shower yang menghujaninya. Tak terasa dia terlalu lama berada disana Hyouga keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan celana panjang seragamnya dan sebuah handuk kecil diatas rambutnya yang basah. (author: biasanya emang gitu) dia melihat Shun yang sudah siap dan pergi terlebih dahulu. 'selama ini dia kami selalu pergi bersama, kenapa dia pergi lebih dahulu?' Hyouga langsung mengenakan seragamnya dan segera menyusul Shun.

Sampai di kelas dia melihat Shun sedang bersama Seiya, Shiryu dan yang lainnya berkumpul dan duduk di kursi mereka, Hyouga segera mengahampiri Shun dan merangkul Shun dari belakang.

Hyouga :"Shun~ kenapa tadi pergi duluan? (mencubit pipi Shun)"

Seiya dan yang lainnya sudah biasa melihat pemandangan itu dan menahan tawa mereka.

Shun :"Kau lama. (nada datar)"

Hyouga :"Shun, aku punya cerita dengar ya, pagi ini saat aku bangun aku melihat sesosok malaikat cantik berambut hijau (senyum) lalu aku langsung menyukainya.."

Shun :"oh begitu. (nada datar)"

Semuanya dibuat bingung dengan sikap Shun termasuk Hyouga, karena biasanya dia pasti akan langsung merona malu atau pun memukul – mukul Hyouga. Setelah itu sebelum Hyouga melanjutkan kata – katanya bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan hari ini adalah pelajaran tentang kerapihan dan karisma seorang saint yang diajarkan oleh Aphrodite.

Aphrodite:"selamat pagi semua! (dengan gayanya yang agak centil dan suara melengking)"

Koor :"uwaaa….(menutup kuping)"

Aphrodite:"kalian ini ngga sopan bukannya menjawabku (dengan suara yang agak kesal)"

Seiya :"suara Aphrodite-sensei bikin telinga kami sakit. (mengusap-usap kupingnya)"

Aphrodite:"apa?! Dengar ya seorang saint itu harus….blablablabla..(ocehannya selama pelajaran)"

Semuanya akhirnya pusing dan tertidur tanpa mendengarkan apa kata Aphrodite, kecuali Hyouga dia tetap bangun dan tidak peduli pada Aphrodite-sensei saat ini yang dia pikirkan hanya Shun yang terus-terusan dia lihat dari tadi. 'Shun kau kenapa? Kau kesal denganku? Kesal akan sikapku?' hanya itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Siang harinya saat istirahat makan siang seperti biasanya mereka semua makan bersama, Hyouga seperti biasa selalu ambil tempat disebelah Shun diikuti Seiya & Shiryu.

Hyouga :"Shun.. ayo ini aaaa… (menyuapkan makanannya ke Shun)"

Shun :"tidak, aku sudah punya makanan sendiri (menatap dengan pandangan datar)"

Hyouga :"ini enak, apalagi kalau aku yang menyuapinya (senyum menggoda)"

Shun :"ya sudah kau makan saja."

Seiya :"(berbisik ke Hyouga) Hyo. Shun kenapa? Tidak biasanya dia begitu."

Hyouga :"aku… tidak tahu… (hanya menatap Shun sampai selesai istirahat)"

Koor (kecuali Hyouga dan Shun) :"(berbisik tentang mereka berdua)"

Selesai istirahat pelajaran terakhir oleh Saga dan Kanon tapi mereka berdua tidak hadir pelajaran tentang pengendalian diri. Hyouga pun mulai mendekati Shun lagi teman-temannya hanya melihat mereka bingung.

Hyouga :"Shun. (langsung duduk di sebelah Shun dan merangkulnya) kau baca apa?"

Shun :"sejarah 200 tahun lalu (tetap membaca tanpa menatap Hyouga)"

Hyouga :"(menutupi bukunya dengan tangannya) Shun.."

Shun :"(menghela nafas menatapnya sebentar melanjutkan kembali membacanya)"

Hyouga :"(diam saja)"

Hyouga pun hanya duduk diam di sebelah Shun sampai pelajaran selesai. Pelajaran berakhir semuanya kembali ke asrama masing – masing termasuk Shun. Hyouga bersama Seiya dan Shiryu pergi membeli DVD, Hyouga membeli DVD yang bergenre komedi. Dia berharap Shun kembali tertawa dan senang. Dia sangat ingin melihat Shun senyum dan tertawa lagi bersamanya. Tidak terasa mereka baru balik ke asramanya jam 8 malam, Hyouga langsung membuka pintu asramanya segera. Dia melihat Shun yang sedang duduk membaca buku di pinggir kasur.

Hyouga :"Shun! Ayo kita nonton ini (dengan penuh semangat)"

Shun :"apa? Kau mengajak nonton yang hentai lagi? (nada malas)"

Hyouga :"(sweatdrop) ngga aku beli ini, 'Kucing & Tikus' (menceritakan sedikit kelucuan film yang dibelinya sampai tertawa sendiri)"

Shun :"aku tidak suka, dan itu tidak cukup lucu."

Hyouga :"ah… kalo yang ini? Ini? Ini? (menunjukan yang lain)"

Shun :"(menggeleng)"

Hyouga :"tapi… aku ingin nonton bersamamu (dengan nada berharap)"

Shun :"(meletakan bukunya memakan potato chips yg diambil sebelumnya) ya sudah pilih saja."

Hyouga :"(menggeledah film yang dibelinya) yang ini kau suka?"

Shun :"(mengangguk tanpa melihatnya sambil makan potato chipsnya)"

Hyouga:"…..ba-baiklah kita nonton yang ini saja ya (berusaha tersenyum biasanya dan memutar filmnya)"

Shun yang duduk diatas kasur menonton dan memakan potato chipsnya, sedangkan Hyouga duduk di bawah tak jauh dari Shun menonton filmnya dengan pandangan kosong sambil memeluk kakinya. Shun yang melihat Hyouga menjadi diam dia tertawa kecil 'hihihi aku berhasil menjahilinya' Hyouga yang mendengarnya langsung melihat ke arah Shun dengan senyum penuh harap dan rasa senang.

Hyouga :"(senyum senang) filmnya lucu kan? Akhirnya kau tertawa juga.

Shun :"ya (nada datar)"

Hyouga :"….Shun…. tersenyumlah Shun (tersenyum dengan nada berharap sambil menatap lurus kearah Shun)"

Shun :"(senyum) aku sudah senyum kan?"

Hyouga :"…ah itu… iya… (berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa) se-spertinya kau tidak ingin menonton Shun.. maaf. (mematikan dvdnya) kita tidur saja ya (berusaha tersenyum ke Shun dan beranjak ke kasurnya) selamat malam Shun."

Hyouga menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut seluruhnya, Shun yang mendengar suara Hyouga yang lirih dan melihatnya seperti itu sangat kaget dan merasa bersalah 'aku..sudah keterlaluan padanya..' smabil tertidur di kasurnya dia melihat Hyouga yang sama sekali tidak membuka selimutnya, Shun tidak berani berkata yang sebenarnya pada Hyouga yang seperti itu. Dia takut Hyouga akan marah. Shun membalik badannya membelakangi Hyouga 'Shun bodoh, harusnya aku tidak menjahilinya kelewatan seperti ini. Hyouga maaf maafkan aku.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Lalu Shun membalik badannya terlentang 'Hyouga.. begitu karena tidak ingin melihatku sedih lagi karena kejadian itu, dia menyayangiku tapi kenapa aku malah…' Shun merenung malam itu, satu jam dia merenunginya menutup matanya. Tiba- tiba Hyouga terbangun dan pergi keluar asramanya, Shun yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti Hyouga diam – diam. Hyouga menuju sebuah taman di sebelah asrama saint academy, Shun melihat Hyouga yang duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sesosok Hyouga menunduk seperti ingin menangis. Shun langsung menghampirinya.

Shun :"Hyouga.. (panggilnya lembut) a-aku aku…."

Hyouga :"(menunduk, langsung memegang tangan Shun) Shun, aku minta maaf, ini salahku, kejahilanku pasti sangat mengganggumu.. atau selama ini kehadiranku sudah mengganggumu? (katanya dengan suara lirih) aku sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu, semua yang kulakukan hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu kembali senang, aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih, aku… aku menyayangimu Shun.. sangat menyayangimu.."

Shun :"(jongkok tepat di depan Hyouga agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya, menggenggam tangan Hyouga erat) ma-maaf aku tidak… aku hanya bercanda aku… ini bukan salahmu Hyouga ini salahku yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu padaku. Aku… aku juga menyayangimu.. (dengan wajah merona, memeluk Hyouga)"

Hyouga :"….(tetap menunduk memegang lengan Shun)"

Shun :"(memegang bahunya sehingga wajah Hyouga bertatapan dengannya) jangan salahkan dirimu, karena ini bukan salahmu. Hanya aku yang tidak peka dengan apa maksud dari semua yang kau lakukan untukku selama ini. (mencium kening Hyouga)"

Hyouga :"(menatap Shun dengan mata berkaca2 menahan air matanya) maaf kalau caraku salah, sejak kejadian itu yang kupikirkan adalah bisa membahagiakanmu Shun, membuatmu kembali seperti saat sebelum kejadian itu. Tidak ada lagi yang kupikirkan selain itu.

Shun :"maaf selama ini aku tidak peka, sekarang aku mengerti terima kasih Hyouga.. (tersenyum lembut padanya)"

Hyouga :"(tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Shun dengan erat) ya.. ya… itu senyummu Shun, senyum Shun yang selalu kukenal.. (suara bergetar menahan tangis)"

Shun :"(mengelus pelan kepalanya) aku tidak akan begitu lagi Hyouga.

Hyouga dan Shun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling bertatapan. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Hyouga menatap Shun penuh kasih sayang begitu pula Shun dan mereka mendekatkan bibir mereka sehingga bersentuhan mereka merasakan masing – masing kehangatan mereka dari ciuman itu. Hyouga mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shun dan membisikan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku mencintaimu Shun"

END

Yak selesai juga setelah 3 harian lebih ngerjainnya karena ane males2an *plak* gimana ceritanya? Apakah sedih? Aneh? Review ya.==)/

Hyo :"ya gua sih mau aja ngelakuin apapun buat Shun, toh dia juga rela mati demi hidupin gua lagi."

Shun :"Hyo…. *lempar bantal* jangan gitu aku malu.."

Ane :"mas, mas pacarannya di kamar aja gih *di serang rantai dan di bekuin*"

HyoShun:"Yuki-san! Jangan bicara yang aneh2! (merona)"


End file.
